Bleach: Shihoin Love
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: The Shihoins want to return to their former glory, but with Yoruichi things are never easy. Screwing her council over and taking Ichigo as her husband, Yoruichi does things her way and her way alone. "Ne Bya-chan, want to be a godfather?" Yoruichi asked. "Good god no! Not another h*ll-cat!" Byakuya screamed as he ran for his life. Ichigo just laughed.


**Alright, Bleach: Shihōin love is up and running. This story deals with Yoruichi doing her own version of an arranged marriage. So how will Ichigo handle being a high-level noble and marring the woman of his dreams, Yoruichi? Read and find out. On with the show!**

* * *

Yoruichi Shihōin, the 22nd generational head of The House of Shihōin (Shihōin Royal Family), looked out the window of her office in the Shihōin palace. She had to thank one person for this: Ichigo Kurosaki. That boy, no young man stormed the Soul Society with a ragtag group of friends to save one Rukia Kuchiki. Why he wanted to save her so badly, she didn't know, but it forced Aizen's hand and he revealed himself sooner rather than later.

After Aizen's betrayal, all of his dirty laundry was found by the Gotei 13. The Captain-Commander had no choice but to overrule the now defunct Central 46's decision from 110 years ago. So here she was, Yoruichi Shihōin back in her rightful place as the leader of the Shihōin Royal Family, but now she had to deal with all the political bullshit once again.

Even with the truth about her departure now known by all in the Gotei 13 and the noble families, the shame she inadvertently brought upon the family wasn't going to go away soon. So she anticipated the Shihōin Council to try to find a way to bring the former glory of the Shihōin family back. Little did they know they were falling right into her trap, and when she springs it they'll never be a pain in her ass again.

"Yoruichi-sama! I have urgent news you must hear!" said a frantic servant of Yoruichi. The Shihōin princess turned to her ever-faithful servant, Hinata. She stood 5'3" tall, had forest green hair cut short, red eyes, and wore the traditional maid's uniform with the Shihōin crest on the apron.

"Yes Hinata, what is this urgent news for me to hear?" Yoruichi asked with a raised eyebrow. It had to be big if Hinata ran all the way here, knowing the sheer size of the palace. Hinata soon regained her breath and then answered her mistress.

"Yoruichi-sama, I have discovered that the council plans to wed to you to a nobleman soon. This is so you can restore the former glory of the royal family." Hinata stated. The Shihōin servant looked on as she her mistress's shoulders began to shake, believing it to be anger only to gape when she heard a snicker before Yoruichi was flat out laughing. Hinata didn't know what to make of the situation, so she simply waited out her mistress' laughing fit to finish in order to hear an explanation. A few moments later, Yoruichi finally calmed down enough to speak to her servant.

"Sorry about that Hinata." Yoruichi spoke finishing the last of her laughing. "But I've been anticipating the council's plans ever since I was reinstated and my exile over turned. Those fools don't know that I've been gradually taking away their power and adding it to my own." Yoruichi began. "They've been so preoccupied in restoring the clan's honor they don't realize I've been subtly manipulating them into giving the clan head position near absolute power. Soon the council will be nothing more than an advisory council, with the Clan Head Position being the true power and authority of the clan." Yoruichi explained to her stunned servant.

"Yoruichi-sama what about the arranged marriage? Even with a little power, the council can still try to push the marriage through. How are you going to combat that?" Hinata asked still slacked jawed. Yoruichi smirked before she vanished and reappeared just as quickly holding an old scroll with the Shihoin crest on it.

"This here bylaw will give me a reprieve to find my own husband." Yoruichi said as handed the scroll to her servant who read it.

**Shihōin Royal Family Laws: Bylaw #36**

_Should the current Generational Head of the Shihōin Family be forced into an arranged marriage by the Shihōin Council, the head can enact Bylaw #36. This bylaw allows the head to have a one-month reprieve to search for a suitable suitor of his/her choice. Once the suitor is found, the arranged marriage MUST BE CANCELED! The generational head may marry their chosen suitor at any time they wish. Should the head fail to find his/her suitable suitor by the end of the month, then the marriage arranged by the council will take place as scheduled._

_This Bylaw was created and added to the Shihōin Royal Family laws by 16th generational head Suzaku Shihōin._

Yoruichi smiled a Cheshire smile as her servant gave her a look of comprehension. With this the Shihoin princess could put the final nail in the Shihōin Council's coffin and get the man she wanted as her husband. Now all she had to do was get to Earth, go to the Kurosaki Clinic, and convince Ichigo to become her husband.

"Hinata, get the Shihōin Senkaimon ready in one hour, I'll be leaving for the Human world."-Yoruichi ordered. Hinata snapped to attention before leaving to fulfill her mistress' order.

_Soon Ichigo, you'll be mine! _Yoruichi thought with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**Human World: Kurosaki Clinic**

Ichigo Kurosaki, a young man of 15, stood facing his window with his usual scowling expression. The invasion of the Soul Society was a partial success. They rescued Rukia, and as a bonus forced this Aizen guy to reveal his plans sooner than expected. With Aizen's betrayal evident, the Gotei 13 searched the 5th Division for clues to find out what the bastard was really up to. It turns out that Aizen wanted to surpass his limits, and he believes he can do so by obtaining Hollow powers and then become god.

From what Ichigo learned from Jushiro Ukitake, 13th Division Captain, Aizen experimented on a group of eight Shinigami, 4 Captains and 4 Vice-Captains, by trying to combine the powers of a Hollow through process called Hollowfication. The 8 were originally condemned to death, which pissed Ichigo off as they should have investigated instead of just passing judgment on them.

He learned the other side of the story from Yoruichi. Kisuke figured out that Aizen was behind the Hollowfication experiments, but Aizen's cunning and genius was frightening as he placed evidence that Kisuke was behind the experiments instead. So Yoruichi helped her childhood friend and fellow captains escape their unjust punishment.

Yoruichi Shihōin, he had thinking about her a lot since he first saw her naked. He tried to get her out his head, but nothing worked. He saw her every time he saw a black cat and even in his dreams. He easily admits to himself that Yoruichi is one hell of a woman, and her body drives both men and women crazy. He would also willingly admit that he would date her, but not for her body alone. He never really thought much about romance since due to his 'punkish' appearance, the perpetual scowl he wore, coupled with the fact he fought off gangs many girls his age didn't want to take a chance with him. Oh he saw and heard about some of the girls liked his roguish looks and the danger factor he exuded, but didn't want to get caught up in his 'dangerous' life style.

But Yoruichi was different; she seemed to thrive on danger, getting a kick out of it and laughing in its face. Even in the midst of a fight, she would smile and make a wise crack to throw her opponent off, how she was full of life and never takes things for granted, living for the moment and being a true free spirit. She was also loyal and took care of her nakama like he did. She was what he wanted in a woman.

He wanted to see if he and Yoruichi could be couple, despite the massive age gap between them. He wanted to see if could be Yoruichi's soul mate (pun intended), and be the only man she will ever need. He wanted to make sure he was in love with her, and not lusting after of her. He didn't want to confuse the two, and ruin his relationship with Yoruichi.

So there Ichigo stood, trying to figure out his feelings for Yoruichi, when there was knock at the door. Seeing how he was by himself due to his jackass father dragging Yuzu and Karin off to a Health Fair in Tokyo, Ichigo went down stairs to the answer the door. Imagine his surprise when saw the person standing there was the one plaguing his thoughts for the past few weeks.

There on his doorstep was the goddess Yoruichi Shihōin, though in a different outfit. She had on an orange bra-like garment worn under a white mid-drift length jacket gaped open to allow a flash of her generous cleavage, white, short-shorts held with a purple belt showing off her long, luscious and athletic legs with white purple trimmed knee-high stripper boots finishing off the outfit.

"Hey Ichigo, it's been awhile since we last talked. Mind if I come in, I need to discuss something of great importance with you." Yoruichi asked. Ichigo merely moved aside to let her in. He led her to the living room and he got two drinks for them. He was just so happy to see her again, maybe he could tell her his feelings.

"So what do you want to discuss Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi sighed and prayed he would agree.

"You know how Aizen's dirty laundry was aired out after your invasion forced his hand. Well with the overruling of Central 46's decision, the banishment on Kisuke, Tessai and I were lifted. I was able to regain my rightful place as the head of the Shihōin Royal Family again." Yoruichi began. "I'll get straight to the point: The Shihōin council is trying to put me in an arrange marriage, but I don't want that. I came across an old Shihōin bylaw that gives me one month to find a suitable suitor of my choice. I came here to ask you, Ichigo Kurosaki, to be my future husband." Yoruichi explained. She sat there and waited for Ichigo's answer.

Ichigo just sat there with an unreadable expression as he tried to see if this was reality, and not a dream. A discreet pinch let him this was in fact real: Yoruichi had come to him asking him to marry her before she was forced to marry some limped-dicked bastard not even worthy of kissing her feet. He thought about this situation; Yoruichi wanted to choose her betrothed, not have it forced upon her by her council. So she came to him, of all people for help by asking him to be her future husband.

_This may be the chance I wanted to explore my feelings with Yoruichi, and see if they're real or not. _thought Ichigo. He refocused on the object of his affections before answering.

"I'll do it Yoruichi. I'll become your betrothed. This gives me the chance to explore my feelings for you. I think I'm in love with you, but I want to make sure this is the real deal." Ichigo said with a blush. Yoruichi looked at him with wide, gold eyes as she processed what she just heard. Ichigo agreed to become her husband, and then confessed he might be in love with her.

Yoruichi smiled before leaning forward to give Ichigo a kiss. It was chaste kiss that soon became heated as their tongues began a duel for dominance. 15 minutes later, they separated for air with flush skin.

"Guess this means you feel the same way about me eh?" asked Ichigo with a wide smile. Yoruichi returned the smile with one of-her-own.

"Yes it does Ichigo. I wanted to see if we could be together despite the age gap. I'm glad you don't care about that." Yoruichi said. She was right Ichigo didn't care about the age gap; to him it was just a number that had no effect on the relationship.

"So what do we do now? Do I have anything to do before we get hitched?" Ichigo asked not knowing a damn thing about marriage in the Soul Society. Yoruichi sighed as she thought about the pain in the ass process this was going to be.

"Yeah you have some things to do. First and foremost, you'll confront Isshin about your true Shinigami heritage. Then we'll explain this to him. Okay?" she asked. Ichigo nodded wondering what is father had been hiding from him, before putting that on the back burner and resuming the make out fest between the two of them. It was a few days later that Ichigo confronted his father about the truth. Isshin was surprised to find Yoruichi in his clinic, backing up his son during this confrontation. He revealed to his son the truth about himself.

Isshin Kurosaki is actually Isshin Shiba, former Tenth Division Captain and from the former noble house of Shiba. The Shiba was once the fifth Great Noble Family of Soul Society but fell from grace during a civil war that implicated the Shiba clan 600 years ago. While Isshin was able clear his family's name, the disgrace brought on by the falsified left its mark and the Shiba slowly started to decline until they finally lost their position. 110 years ago, when Kisuke became Twelfth Division Captain, Isshin retired and left in a self-imposed exile for the human world.

It was some twenty years ago that Isshin met Masaki, while on his exile. She was attending Tokyo University for their health program. During the months there, the two grew closer until Isshin asked her out on a date. It was during their 6th date when things went to hell. A Hollow attacked Masaki for her larger than average spiritual energies, and it forced Isshin to reveal himself to Masaki to save her. The fight was short since Isshin was much stronger. Isshin explained everything to Masaki, and it took her a few weeks to accept what she was told. After that, she accepted everything Isshin was and happily married him a year later.

Ichigo sat there just taking everything in take his father told him. He was part of a fallen noble family that was the once the Fifth Great Noble family. He remembered all those strange looks from the Shibas and the members of the Thirteenth Division; having a similar appearance to Kaien Shiba though his hair and eye color are different from the late Shiba. How would they handle the knowledge he, Ichigo Kurosaki, is a Shiba clan member? Wouldn't that mean his name should be Ichigo Shiba?

"Damn, that was one hell of an explanation goat-chin, and it explains a lot actually. It would explain my own shinigami powers and how I could see spirits when I was younger. What else have you hidden from me father?" Ichigo asked Isshin.

Isshin looked on at the two before countering Ichigo's question with his own; "What are you hiding from me son? I understand you coming to me to find out the truth, but why is Yoruichi-san with you?" Isshin asked with narrowed eyes.

Yoruichi smirked before answering; "I'm merely here to support my Ichigo, Isshin. I mean isn't that what a loving wife does for her husband?" Yoruichi smiled a sly smile at Isshin's dumbfounded expression, while Ichigo tried hard not to laugh at his father's expression, but a few snickers got out anyway. Isshin tried and failed to comprehend what Yoruichi just said. She was merely here to support _HER _Ichigo, and said that it's her duty as a wife to support her husband. Isshin's only intelligent reply was 'WTF!'

"You see Isshin, the Shihōin council will be trying to force me into an arranged marriage soon, but that's not going to happen. I have been slowly taking the Shihōin Council's power until they have little to none left. While doing that, I came across a bylaw created by the 16th generational head for situations like this. It gives me one month to find a suitor of my choice, and marry him at any time I choose. I kept it close since I anticipated such an action from my council. So I chose Ichigo here to be my husband, he agreed to become my husband, and I had him come to you to find out his true heritage, so it will be easier for us to marry. I can't wait to see the council's faces at when they see who I chose to be my husband." Yoruichi laughed.

Ichigo wondered why his heritage would make it easier for them to marry. Isshin, seeing this, decided to explain.

"You see Ichigo, when it comes to the noble families; it is considered a 'shameful' to wed a 'commoner' because it's believed the 'commoner' will bring disgrace to the clan. They believe that 'commoners' have no right to 'ascend' to the level of a noble, despite the fact that their families started from nothing when they tried to better themselves and their lives." Isshin began. "Marrying into the Shihōin family, the most influential of the Four Great Families, you're going to wield _a lot_ political power and influence, and financial wealth. In fact, your power and authority will help you influence Soul Society's Central 46."-Isshin said.

_Damn! Being a noble is going to be so damn troublesome! Being constrained and restricted by so many retarded and useless rules, but I'll have to learn them if I want to marry Yoruichi._ Ichigo thought.

"So is there anything else we need to do Yoruichi? Besides telling my sisters and friends the truth and what's happening, I got nothing."-asked Ichigo looking at his future wife.

"A hell of a lot! We have to alert the Shihōin council about this first, then the Gotei 13. They may try to make you a captain because of this. Because you're marrying me, then you'll have to take my name Shihōin." Yoruichi said getting Ichigo's eyes to widen at that.

He'll take her name? Why? She explained that since the Shiba is a fallen clan, he's a 'fallen noble'. Because of this, he'll be as a commoner in the eyes of other nobles. So when commoners marry into a noble family, they take the name of their spouse, whether they be male or female. Since Yoruichi is leader of the Shihōin Clan, the Clan Head, and Ichigo is not the heir of his clan and a 'fallen noble', then he'll take on Yoruichi's name. Thusly he'll be Ichigo Shihōin.

"Anything else I have to do my waifu (wife)?" Ichigo asked reluctantly accepting that he'll lose his name, but knew that he'll always be Ichigo Kurosaki in his heart. Yoruichi blushed and smiled at being called kamisan.

"There's still a lot my anata (husband)." Yoruichi said getting Ichigo to blush at being called husband. "I'll have to step up your training because as I said before you may be made into a Captain of the Gotei 13. I will most likely be placed as Captain of the 2nd Division again because I have to lead the Onmitsukidō (Secret Tactics) again because it was created by my family, as such only the head of the family can lead it." she listed off.

"I'll also have to have the manor renovated a bit so we'll have cable and high-speed internet. I'm not about to give that up, there are too many good shows on to miss. Then there is the actual wedding to plan for: who to invite, how many guests are going to be there, the best man, the maid of honor, the color scheme, etc. This will be like a pseudo-hell." Yoruichi said in one breath.

"I can't wait to see Byakuya's face when he finds out that I'm marrying you and going to be a noble of higher status!" Ichigo laughed getting Yoruichi to chuckle. "I need to remember to bring a camera because I know his reaction will be priceless!"

"Wait before I forget, what will happen to Karin and Yuzu?" Ichigo asked his father but was answered by his future wife.

"Ichigo, they'll have to move to Soul Society with you." Yoruichi said seriously. "Our marriage affects them also since they too are 'fallen nobles' and thus they'll be taken into the family also. Thusly they'll be Karin and Yuzu Shihōin."

"But they're still alive! I can't just upheave them and take them with me…"

"I'm sorry Ichigo but you accepted my marriage proposal and everything that comes with it. I know it seems unfair but they will be taken care of that I assure and promise you." Yoruichi assured her husband.

"…Fine! Besides telling my sisters and friends about this, is there anything or anyone else we're missing?" Ichigo asked getting negative answers.

The next morning after breakfast, Ichigo broke the news to his sisters, who were as Ichigo expected shocked to say the least. Well Yuzu was more shocked than Karin who had some suspicions about her older brother, but him marrying a noble woman still got the shocked looked he wanted. He apologized for upheaving them like this, but promised to make up to them anyway he could.

Then he introduced their future sister-in-law Yoruichi, who surprising hit it off well with them, more so with Karin when Yoruichi revealed she's a master martial artist and might teach them one day. The rest of the day was spent with Yoruichi spending time with her new sisters, telling different stories about her many adventures.

The following day, Ichigo called his friends up, Tatsuki included, to tell them what's happening. Yoruichi was there to provide support and to make sure the situation didn't get out of hand. And it did. He explained the truth to Tatsuki, and explained his current situation. Chad took it well enough and wished them good luck and fainted when Ichigo asked him to be his best man. He did agree after he recovered. Uryu was an ass.

"With you out of the way, I can shine as the 'true' protector of Karakura Town." he stated, though in a 'good way'.

Orihime broke down crying, which caused Tatsuki to try to attack Ichigo for hurting Orihime, only to get beat by Yoruichi, who merely flicked the enraged dragoness upside her head. She then used **Bakudo #1: Sai** on Tatsuki so Ichigo could give an explanation. Ichigo explained he knew about Orihime's feelings, but didn't feel the same.

When Tatsuki asked how he saw Orihime, he replied as a ditzy sister. She then asked why didn't he just tell Orihime that he couldn't return her feelings, he answered he was trying to find a way to let her down gently, and even if he did Tatsuki would still attack him. Tatsuki lowered her head at that, she knew she would let her anger get the better of her, and wouldn't have listened to Ichigo as he tried to explain himself.

After calming down, and soothing Orihime, Tatsuki was taken aback when Ichigo asked her to be co-maid of honor, with the other co-maid of honor being Kukaku Shiba. She hugged the strawberry reaper and agreed. Uryu politely declined to becoming a groomsmen, due to his 'hatred' of shinigami. Orihime also declined being a bridesmaid, as it would be too painful to see Ichigo at the wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Soul Society: 1st Division-Captains' Assembly Hall**

The Captain-Commander and the remaining Captains wore looks of shock and surprise. Before them stood the 22th Generational Head of the Shihōin Royal Family, Yoruichi Shihōin, her husband-to-be Ichigo Kurosaki, and her future father-in-law Isshin Kurosaki (Shiba).

"This is quite the surprise we have here Yama-jiji (Old man Yama). To think that Ichigo and Yoruichi are a couple and plan on tying the knot." Shunsui Kyoraku, the 8th Division Captain said with a lopsided smile.

Kenpachi Zaraki, the 11th Division Captain, added his two cents: "Hey Kuchiki-chan, it must help your already broken pride to know that the one who made you his bitch is going to marry the neko here and become a noble of higher status than you. I'm sure this will help you sleep better at night from now on!"

The others kept quiet as they didn't know if Byakuya would attack Kenpachi or not. It was and is common knowledge that Byakuya was sour about his brutal defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki. There was a bet going on where either Byakuya will attempt to save his honor by challenging Ichigo, or if Byakuya will give Ichigo his respect. Byakuya merely glared at the 11th Division Captain, before focusing his attention on the future husband of that damnable hell-cat Yoruichi.

Of all the things he thought would happen at this meeting, this was not one of them.

He quickly strode forward, getting in Ichigo's face. The two warriors had the cliché stare down, as the tension became palpable.

The Captains (both current and former) watched with baited breathe, waiting to see who will strike first. The two continued to stare into the others' eyes until Byakuya relented.

"I believe the two of us have gotten off on the wrong foot when we first met. So from the Kuchiki clan to the Shihōin clan, I would like to wipe the slate clean between us, and by proxy, our clans. Do you agree to this Ichigo-dono?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo raised an orange eyebrow, considering Byakuya's words. Yoruichi, seeing her future husband's 'dilemma', leaned close to his ear, telling him to agree. Ichigo gave his future wife a sideways glance, but agreed.

"I agree to this Byakuya. If we're going to working together, then we need to trust each other."-Ichigo began. "So let's leave what happened between us in the past and build a better future between us." he sagely advised.

The two regarded each other for a few more moments before Byakuya nodded and returned to his post. He hoped that Yoruichi would beat some understanding of nobility into her husband.

"Well now, with that done we can continue." The Captain-Commander said. "Now we'll get on with the vacant Captain positions of the 3rd, 5th, and 9th divisions. Yoruichi Shihōin, 22nd Head of the Shihōin clan, due to laws of the Shihōin Clan only the head of the clan can lead the Onmitsukidō (Secret Tactics; Stealth Force), as such Captain Suì-Fēng will be stripped of her positions as Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō. You will take your place as the leader of both." Yamamoto ordered.

The Captains, except Suì-Fēng, were shocked at this. Suì-Fēng's hard work was literally being flushed down the drain.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto you can't be serious about this! For the last 110 years Suì-Fēng worked harder than any other to become the leader of the 2nd Division and Onmitsukidō, and now she has to hand both of them over?"-Toshiro Hitsugaya, 10th Division Captain questioned.

"I understand your sentiments Captain Hitsugaya, but the Gotei 13 cannot interfere in the politics of the noble families. Besides, the Shihōin and its retainer clans were notified of this before us." Yamamoto explained. "The Shihōin clan called in Suì-Fēng and the four Corps Commanders and told them of the changes. While Yoruichi gets both positions of Captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō (Secret Tactics; Stealth Force), Suì-Fēng and the current Corps Commanders will be tested to see if they are worthy of the remaining positions." Yamamoto said. _Hopefully this will cut down on the complaints if Suì-Fēng becomes the Second Division Vice-Captain._ Yamamoto thought to himself as he remembered the numerous complaints Suì-Fēng filed against her current vice-captain.

"Still… are you really okay with this Captain Suì-Fēng?"-Retsu Unohana, 4th Division Captain asked.

"I am of the Fon clan, the faithful servants of the Shihōin clan. I will do anything my mistress tells me to. If I have to surrender my current positions to her, then so be it."- Suì-Fēng said with conviction. The others were shocked at the conviction heard, but knew Suì-Fēng was too stubborn to be deterred from this.

"Isshin Shiba, I know that you retired and faked your death, but will you consider becoming a Captain once again?" Yamamoto asked the exiled Shinigami who sighed.

"I suspected that you would ask to take a Captain's position." Isshin began. "Seeing as you'll need all the help you can get, then I'll agree… for now."

"Thank you Isshin. You can pick either the Third, Fifth, or Ninth Divisions. But for you Ichigo-dono, you'll need extra training before you can become a Captain, particularly in the areas of Kido and reiryoku control. We can only give you three months as we're starting preparations against Aizen and his plots." Yamamoto explained.

"I understand." Ichigo answered simply.

"I'll take the 5th Division Captain-Commander." Isshin said.

"I'll take the Third once my training is done." Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

_I'll have to work with Ichigo about his uh… everything. As a noble, he'll have to act a certain way in public._ Yoruichi thought.

"Agreed! Isshin Kurosaki will be the new Fifth Division Captain, and Ichigo will be the new Third Division Captain." Captain-Commander decreed.

"Yoruichi-dono, when will the wedding be?" Jushiro asked.

"Right after Ichigo's three month training period. This way we won't be rushing to get everything done on time and cause utter chaos." Yoruichi answered.

"Well then we wish you two the best of luck. And Captain Zaraki, you will not force Ichigo-dono to fight you. You may civilly challenge him and if he declines you are to leave it at that. Do you understand Captain Zaraki?" Yamamoto stated to Kenpachi in a deadly tone.

"Yeah I understand you old goat." Kenpachi grumbled.

Yamamoto merely nodded before he spoke; "The Captain ceremonies will be held a week after your wedding Mr. & Mrs. Shihōin." With everything said and done, the meeting was over. The other Captains wished the new power couple of the Soul Society good luck, a long and happy marriage, and healthy children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo still couldn't believe his new place of residence; the Shihōin Manor. It was immense, 175 hundred-thousand square foot Japanese Castle with the building being light blue and the roof being a dark navy blue. The inside couldn't possibly be described as they, Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin knew that this was pure, unadulterated opulence. Yoruichi led him to _their _bedroom.

The room was better than a 5 star penthouse suite: being larger than any room he's ever been in, the walls a calming ocean blue with purple trim, the floor was covered in plush purple rug, the bed was a large western-style bed, with the finest of silks for sheets. There was a large oak desk across from the bed, and two night stands on either side. There was an entertainment corner in the right lower corner with a couch, Panther fur rug, crystal glass table, 98 inch HD Plasma TV with a Blu-Ray DVD player, a tiger-striped PS3 and a jaguar-style Xbox 360. In the left corner was a comfy fire place with a white leather couch, white tiger rug in front. On the far wall next to the bed was a stereo system, which included a MP3 and I-Pod jacks.

The master bathroom was equally large; having a marble tub large enough for a dozen people to fit in it comfortably, a large walk-in shower the size of his old room, and everything else a bathroom needs. The master closet; was just ridiculous; being the size of a six-car garage with half the room belonging to Yoruichi's clothes, the other half now belonging to him.

"Ichigo, one of the things I'm going to teach you is something all nobles use. A procedure set up so that we'll know how properly act in public and uphold our noble lineage." Yoruichi explained. Ichigo was listening with rapt attention as he waited for her to continue. "Many claim it's more powerful than bankai for you show exactly what your royal family is truly made of. This is the 'Noble Art of Nobility'." Yoruichi said with narrowed eyes and mock reverence and seriousness. Ichigo was sweatdropping as that had to be the lamest subject title he probably ever heard. Yoruichi busted out laughing as Ichigo tried to understand the 'Noble Art of Nobility'.

"While the name sucks ass, it is _supremely_ important Ichigo. With these lessons, you'll learn how to act like a proper nobleman, and not disgrace yourself. We'll also teach this to Yuzu, Karin, and our future children. This is a _MUST_ among nobles, so please take them to heart." Yoruichi said with a pleading tone. Ichigo heard her tone and knew it was truly important he didn't screw up in public and act like a true noble.

He reached out to gently caress her cheek and said: "No matter what Yoruichi, for you I'll never screw up!" Yoruichi smiled and leaned into her future husband's hand.

"I know Ichigo, you'll never fail me." Yoruichi replied.

"Uh Yoruichi… whenever we have children and we have a daughter, can we name her Masaki? You know after my mother." Ichigo asked a bit unsure.

It was then Yoruichi who gently caressed Ichigo's cheek. "Of course we can dear." Yoruichi simply said.

"Thanks Yoruichi." Ichigo returned as leaned he into Yoruichi's hand.

Later that night, the future Mr. & Mrs. Shihōin and the Kurosakis had dinner together as a family. They separated shortly after, heading off for their separate rooms. Ichigo walked out his utterly ridiculous, royal master bath, only to stop when he saw what his future wife was wearing.

Yoruichi Shihōin, his future wife (thank you God!), lying provocatively across their massive bed wearing a sexily tight, short and skimpy purple and white nightie. Yoruichi smiled at Ichigo's reaction, knowing he loved her for more than just her body. Her gold eyes darken slightly as she took in her future husband's naked form, admiring the level of perfection that is Ichigo's body. A defined chest with rock-hard 6-pack abs, his muscles moved with every movement he made, toned legs, and his ten-inch penis made her loins ache.

Yoruichi motioned for him to come to her, a sly smile on her goddess-like face, and her dark gold eyes meeting his dark amber orbs. Ichigo crawled into bed with his goddess of a future wife, taking her into his arms and beginning a passionate make-out session. Yoruichi moaned into Ichigo's mouth as their tongues gently yet firmly massaged the other. Ichigo's hands roamed his Yoruichi's body, from her breasts, to the thighs of her luscious legs, finally to her toned ass. He massaged all three areas, sending pleasurable shivers up Yoruichi's spine and increasing her moans.

They broke for air only for Ichigo to attack Yoruichi's neck, collarbone, and the valley of her breasts. Yoruichi was panting from the stimulation her body was receiving.

_Sweet Kami-sama, who knew my Ichigo could be such an intense lover? _Yoruichi thought lost in lust. She gasped when the cool air of the room hit her breasts, and moaned loudly when Ichigo took her erect nipples in his mouth while his right hand played with its twin.

Yoruichi arched her back to give Ichigo more access to her twins, as his tongue caressed her nipples. Yoruichi knew she was getting close to her orgasm, and closed her eyes to relish the oncoming pleasure. Yoruichi's eyes widened when she felt her Ichigo's hand at the junction between her legs, gently rubbing her clit and bringing her even closer to the euphoric feeling building up in her stomach. She smirked slyly and wrapped her hands around Ichigo's mini-me, intent on returning the favor.

Ichigo bit Yoruichi's right nipple a bit harder than intended when he felt her hands on his ten-inch tool and started stroking him off. Ichigo moaned with his lover's nipples in his mouth, sending more shivers through her body, while Yoruichi stroked him harder to bring him closer to heaven like she was. She nearly screamed out in pleasure when Ichigo gently penetrated the folds of her pussy with his index finger, then his middle finger rapidly pumping in and out. Yoruichi wrapped her right leg around Ichigo, bringing him closer to her body as she pumped his dick harder now. A few minutes later, they let out silent screams as their orgasms hit with the force a Getsuga Tensho, coating the other's hand in their sexual fluids.

They panted before bringing their hands up to taste the cum on them. After tasting their lover's sexual fluid, the two kissed mixing the taste of the other together. They pulled apart and panted. Ichigo attempted to remove Yoruichi's night gown, but was stopped by Yoruichi herself.

"Not yet Ichigo. I want to wait until our wedding night to take the next step. OK?"-Yoruichi asked.

Ichigo's eyes softened and replied: "Sure Yoruichi-hime."

Yoruichi snuggled closer to her man as Ichigo brought her closer. Yoruichi activated her recently installed clapper, turning the lights out. Why should she get out of the bed to turn the lights out when she could just clap them off?

"Something tells me this is going to be the wildest ride in my life." Ichigo said as he cuddled his Yoruichi. Yoruichi returned the cuddle by snuggling herself in her future husband's broad chest. The two fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of their future together, ready and willing to take on any challenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Well chapter 1 of Bleach: Shihōin Love is done. I have rewritten this as I have done some research on noble families and wanting to correct the mistakes in here. Now Yoruichi has screwed over her council and done arranged marriage her way, taking Ichigo as her husband and removing her council from power for good.

In the story, its Yoruichi claimed that Ichigo would have to her name because of her position. This is true in real life if a male commoner married a female noble; he'll forsake his name and his wife's. It also holds true for a man who comes from a fallen noble family looking to bring glory back to it.

Now on to your favorite segment of the story Bleach Trivia hosted by Kisuke Urahara!

"Thank you Red Warrior of Light. Now our topic today is none other than my longtime friend Yoruichi and her Zanpakutō."

"I didn't know you cared." Yoruichi said appearing out of nowhere.

"But of course, you are the main heroine in this story, so I have to give the fans some information about." I said to the neko. "I'm sure you're fans will enjoy what I did to you as you have a lot potential that Tite Kubo did not fully realize and your Zanpakutō is an ambiguous subject that any writer can use their imagination to create a master piece."

"Well lets what you got for Yoruichi RWOL." Kisuke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**Yoruichi Shihōin** (四楓院 夜一, _Shihōin Yoruichi_) is the former captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, as well as the former commander of the Onmitsukidō. Having abandoned her command of both positions, she works with Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, based out in the Urahara Shop in the Human World. After the banishment order is lifted, she returns to her former posts in the Gotei 13 and marries Ichigo Kurosaki shortly after.

**Race: **Shinigami

**Birthday: **January 1

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **156 cm (5'2")

**Weight: **42 kg (93 lbs)

**Appearance**

Yoruichi Shihōin is a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair that she keeps up in a ponytail. Her standard attire consists of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes, allowing for stealth and easy use of Shunpo. She previously wore a beige neck warmer, which she pulled up to cover her face in order to hide her identity, but seems to have forgone its use. She also occasionally wears long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands. She, unlike any known Shinigami, is able to transform into a small black cat for long periods of time. In this form, she has a distinctive male voice and golden eyes.

110 years ago, during her time as a captain, she wore the same sleeveless and backless Onmitsukidō uniform, with long black wrist guards that Suì-Fēng wears now, but had a black ribbon tied around her neck. She also wore a long-sleeved captain's _haori_. Her hair was also much shorter and cut in a style similar to Suì-Fēng's current hair-style but without the braids. At some point prior to this she wore the white Onmitsukidō uniform of the correction corps.

Upon her return to captaincy, she went back to her old uniform but would later modify it with as short jacket-like haori with three black metal straps on each shoulder.

**Personality **

Yoruichi is intelligent and witty, holding an intimate knowledge of the Soul Society and its workings, as she was the former leader of the Onmitsukidō and the Second Division's captain. Although of noble birth, she acts differently from most other nobles, very much like Kaien Shiba. For instance, she instructed Suì-Fēng to refer to her without using honorific suffixes, but reluctantly settled for being called _"Yoruichi-sama"_. She also transforms into her Human form directly in front of Ichigo on several occasions just to see his reaction to seeing her naked, which she even teases him about.

While unknown how she obtained her cat transformation, she appears to prefer spending most of her time in it as upon showing her Shinigami form to Ichigo, she forgot to put on clothes as she grew used to not needing them. She especially takes delight in transforming in front of people to see their shocked reaction due to her cat form giving the appearance that she is male. Her love for her cat form extends to even great anger should someone harm it or insult its appearance as seen from how upset she got after her tail was damaged.

Although relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, Yoruichi is quite laid-back and playful, often teasing or flirting with those younger than her, such as Ichigo Kurosaki at the underground hot spring, a younger and hot-headed Byakuya Kuchiki, Suì-Fēng before her time as a captain and Kisuke Urahara, childhood friend, former underling and fellow ex-captain. Yoruichi prefers to drink milk, which fits with her practice of transforming into a cat.

**History**

Yoruichi Shihōin was born the princess of the Tenshiheisōban (天賜兵装番, _House of Godly Gears_), The Shihōin family, one of the four noble families. She showed her prodigious skills, particularly in Hakuda and Hoho, later becoming the only grandmaster of Hoho Soul Society's 6100 year history. She would later become the 22nd Head of the Shihōin family, the Captain of the Second Division and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō. Positions she would hold for 460 years before her exile.

**Powers & Abilities**

**Feline Transformation**: Yoruichi possess a unique ability which allows her to shape-shift into a black cat at will. How she alone out of all Shinigami is capable of this is yet unknown. She has apparently possessed the ability for well over 100 years, and it's apparently known to others she knew from that time. She apparently has no set time limit on the transformation as she had been in the assumed form for over 100 years. In cat form, Yoruichi can still channel her spiritual energy and move at incredible speeds, though she is physically limited by the form. Her transformation also allows her a complete disguise, as her voice in this form is deep enough for most to assume she is a male. This, of course, leads to awkward situations when she reveals her true form.

**Immense Spiritual Power**: As a former captain and head of a noble clan, Yoruichi boasts truly immense levels of spiritual energy. While the exact limit of her power is currently unknown, Kisuke claims she boasts upwards to eight times the amount of power most Advanced Captain-Class fighters possesses. An example of this is when Yoruichi fought Suì-Fēng; the former captain used only 15% of her full might to evenly match Suì-Fēng's before increasing it to 20% which overwhelmed her former student. The reputation of her power is enough to make 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer wary from engaging in combat with her even with the help of 0 Espada Yammy Llargo. Her spiritual energy and control of it is great enough to act as a shield from fairly powerful attacks, as seen from blocking Jin Kariya's lightning blast with a single hand. While using Shunkō, her concentrated spiritual power becomes far greater than normal, an estimated twenty times greater.

**Hakuda Master**: Yoruichi, as the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō (now once again in charge) is one of the most accomplished hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society. Her mastery of the art form is so great that she uses it exclusively as her form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō altogether (though this is because her Zanpakutō's Shikai and Bankai are designed for melee combat). She has been shown to take down nearly 50 Onmitsukidō members with only Hakuda. She has been shown taking on the likes of Espada-level Arrancar, such as when she brutally defeated Yammy and is even regarded by the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer as highly dangerous. In addition, she was able to combat three Shinigami captains and four lieutenant-level and above opponents at the same time with Hakuda without receiving any notable damage. Even amongst other Hakuda master-class Shinigami who have consistently shown extraordinary feats of strength and speed throughout the series, Yoruichi stands in a class of her own when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, defeating those kind of aforementioned opponents with minimal effort.

**Master of the Martial Arts**: During her 110 year exile, Yoruichi traveled the world learning and mastering the numerous martial arts of humans. With her innate skills in hakuda, she was able to easily master a wide range of fighting styles. From the common uses of Hakuda, her martial arts knowlegde extends to Taekkyeon, Taekwondo, and Bāguàzhǎng, as well as a medley of other martial arts that she has mastered but have not used in combat yet. Martial arts such as traditional Jujutsu and Karate, among many others, are no exception.

Yoruichi prides herself in being a martial artist of the "old" and the "new", having mastered long lost art styles that many have even barely heard of, let alone have seen or learnt. Her skill also carries over to the medical field as well (due to her assassination training) her intricate knowledge of pressure points and bone joints allows her to perform bone setting and acupuncture with minimal effort. It is stated by Suì-Fēng that a master of Yoruichi's level is capable of closing in the range of her attacks, and then extending the range at almost instantaneous instances. As such, she can effortlessly extend or minimize the range of her attacks, making it nigh impossible to catch her off-guard.

Likewise, she is capable of shifting her fighting style between hard and soft styles almost instantly. Having been training her husband Ichigo Kurosaki to better adapt to seemingly any situation, Yoruichi has showed herself accustomed to countless fighting styles and techniques, stemming from basic but outlawed techniques to highly-advanced ones. This is shown by her capability of turning many seemingly basic techniques into fatal one-shot attacks, such as when she used a **Front Kick**, it was able to completely crush the ground beneath her, as well as generate a massive shockwave of pure force in the direction of her target, which shocked Ichigo greatly. Martial arts is the act of mastering the control of one's body, and Yoruichi's control over her body is so great that she is capable of twisting her body and bending her legs in ways that would surprise many Hakuda martial artists, among even Captain-class Shinigami due being double-jointed. Likewise, acrobatics are not a difficult thing for her to accomplish.

**Hakuda Techniques**

**Taketonbo** (竹蜻蛉, _"Bamboo Dragonfly"_): A hakuda technique involving a simple yet effective throw that suddenly and violently flips an opponent upside down.

**Raiōken** (雷王拳, _"Thunder King Fist"_): A hakuda technique involving a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. When performing this technique while wearing Anti-Hierro Armor, Yoruichi was able to severely crack Aizen's first form, as well as destroy the surrounding portion of Karakura Town in the process.

**Ikkotsu** (一骨, "_Single Bone_"): A powerful punch developed by Yamamoto. Using this technique, Yoruichi can deliver enough force to completely crush the chest of a Vasto-Lorde class Hollow or destroy an entire building.

**Sōkotsu** (双骨, "_Double Bone_"): Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch created by Yamamoto. The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent.

**Keikotsu** (系骨, "_Triple Bone_"): A far more complex technique that is stronger than both Ikkotsu and Sōkotsu, it was invented by Yoruichi herself. This technique is the strongest of the three because of its make up; it is composed of Hanki (反鬼, _Reverse Demon_), a Kidō technique that not only nullifies other kidō but also other techniques by sending one of opposite speeds and power. First Yoruichi coats her arms with Hanki. She then unleashes a speedy barrage of her fists on the foe, with the strength of Sōkotsu. This causes a temporary negation of all active techniques around her as well as hitting the foe with the force of several Sōkotsu attacks, making it fatal to most anyone hit by it.

**Shunretsugeki** (瞬烈撃, _lit. "Flashing Fierce Strike")_: A technique used while Shunko is active, traveling at hyper-speed Yoruichi deals 1000 strikes in one second, devastating the opponent's body to such a degree that their bones and muscles are literally destroyed. The damage is so extremely extensive that even a master healer of Retsu Unohana's caliber will have trouble healing them.

**Shunpo Grand Master**: Considered to be the most proficient Hohō master ever in all of the Soul Society, Yoruichi is immensely skilled in the use of Shunpo, a high speed movement ability. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most seated officers are capable of performing it to various degrees, Yoruichi holds the title "Flash Goddess" (瞬神, _shunshin_), because she has mastered this ability to such an extent that she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, as shown from her ability to surprise Byakuya, who is one of the most proficient masters in the art as well.

She has mastered all of the Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented techniques and even created some of her own, such as Utsusemi (空蝉; cicada, referencing their molting). The full extent of her abilities remain unclear, but she was able to outrun Byakuya while carrying an unconscious Ichigo over her shoulder, where she was able to perform around 300 steps before feeling tired from 100 years of being out practice. She is so fast that Suì-Fēng could barely keep up while Yoruichi was still holding back. It is revealed that she can still perform Shunpo even while in her cat form. Unfortunately for her, she is not as fast as she is in her true form.

**Shunpo Techniques**

**Utsusemi** (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Byakuya Kuchiki states that she taught it to him.

**Senka** (閃花, _Flash Blossom_): A special Shunpō technique where one moves behind the opponent to directly attack and seal one's Saketsu and Hakusui in two rapid and successive attacks. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are.

**Sengihen** (閃欺騙, _Flash Deception_): A new technique developed by Yoruichi. As the name suggests, it is a diversionary tactic that takes full advantage of Yoruichi's tremendous speed. Using her intense Shunpo, she can create a tangible, life-like after-image to deceive the opponent into thinking they succeeded in striking her down. This will cause opponent to drop their guard, which is fatal when dealing with Yoruichi, as she'll literally appear out of nowhere with a successful and decisive fatal blow. She taught this technique to her husband Ichigo.

**Meimu Bunshin** (_Illusion Clone_): A clone technique developed to take advantage of her intense Shunpo. The Illusion Clone is an apt name as the clones created are similar to Kyoka Sugetsu's illusions; they're so life-like one cannot tell the difference from the clone and the original. Even Aizen, a master illusionist thanks to his Zanpakutō, has problems trying to tell the difference. Ichigo, Yoruichi's husband, was taught this technique by his wife.

**Expert Swordsmanship Specialist**: While preferring to fight her opponents barehanded, during flashbacks of her days as a captain, Yoruichi showed herself to be a highly capable swordswoman from her ability to take down a huge Hollow with a single strike of her sealed Zanpakutō. Her skill is average Captain-Class.

**Immense Strength**: Despite her slender appearance, Yoruichi is quite strong in her Shinigami form, thought the exact limit of her strength is unknown. She could easily use Shunpo while carrying around an unconscious Ichigo to outrun a fellow Shunpo Master, claiming her future husband was "light as a feather" to her. When Kenpachi Zaraki, 11th Division Captain, tried to intrude on a private training session between her and Ichigo to challenge the latter, she easily caught his blade barehanded and threw him several hundred meters away from the Second Division, almost all the way to the Tenth Division.

She can also easily catch a direct punch from the 10th Arrancar, and simultaneously throw him several feet away. She was able to easily injure him despite his thick _Hierro_ with various unarmed moves, leaving behind numerous bruises that took several days to heal. Yoruichi has shown the strength of a concentrated blow from her is highly destructive, capable of destroying an entire city block. Kisuke claims it's suicidal to take on Yoruichi when she uses either Shikai or Bankai, as they both enhance her already immense strength to tremendous levels. _"Only the incredibly brave, the incredibly stupid or both should fight her [Yoruichi] when she has her Shikai or Bankai active."_ – Kisuke Urahara.

**Immense Endurance**: Despite her own admission of being out of shape, Yoruichi has shown to be a very resilient warrior. When out of breath from prolonged running against Byakuya and getting a decent "work out" from Suì-Fēng, Yoruichi was still able to fight effectively while showing no signs of weakening.

**Immense Durability**: Yoruichi has shown herself to immense levels of damage and keep on fighting. She was able to withstand the full might of Kisuke's Bankai, since Kisuke claims that Benihime "is not nice when in Bankai". She also withstood a full powered Hado 88 from Tessai when he had first mastered the attack. She withstood the assault of a Gillian-class Hollow with little to no physical damage. She also took on her husband's Getsuga Tensho, suffering only a large gash on her chest that really didn't affect her much.

**Master Assassin**: As the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination. She has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen. When necessary, she can effectively exploit having an advantage against an opponent or hiding her presence. Even one as intuitive as Aizen was completely taken by surprise and just as easily subdued.

**Master Strategist**: As the former head of her clan and ex-commander of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi has shown herself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly, Yoruichi has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Upon learning that Ichigo would go to save Rukia no matter what, Yoruichi began making preparations of her own by training Orihime and Chad.

**Kidō Expert**: As former captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is well-versed in a mastery of Kidō. Though she commonly employs Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques, she is masterful in using Kidō to further her capacity in combat - being so experienced she is able to mix it with other fighting techniques. She has been shown using mid to high-level binding and destruction spells with no incantation with expert skill. Her skill is also shown great enough to almost effortlessly learn variations of Kidō with only simple instructions.

******Kidō **Techniques:

**Shunkō** (瞬閧, _Flash Cry_): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves since they will rip apart when it is activated. The technique can allow her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement, apart from enhancing her arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, and can be used to create massive explosions. Yoruichi's version of the technique was developed and studied by her a century ago. Therefore, the technique is complete. Unlike Suì-Fēng's version, the compressed Kidō is visible.

**Hanki** (反鬼, _Reverse Demon_): This technique is an ability Yoruichi uses during Shunkō, which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements.

**Zanpakutō**

**Sōkōte** (装甲手, _Armored Arm_) is Yoruichi's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a standard _kodachi_ with a star-shaped guard and a red handle. When it is sealed, she carries it in its dark forest green sheathe horizontally behind on her lower back.

**Shikai**: Sōkōte's Shikai is released by the phrase **"Punch madly"** (穿孔猛進, _Senkō mōshin_). In its released form, Sōkōte takes the form of a set of metal gloves and boots that vastly improves her hand-to-hand combat. They are exceptionally durable, capable of protecting the wearer's limbs even during the event of their destruction.

_**Shikai Special Ability**_: Her shikai enables a vast improvement of her physical and Hakuda abilities.

**Enhanced Physical Attributes: **In shikai, Yoruichi's physical abilities are immensely increased. The strength of her punches make him a difficult opponent to fight fist-to-fist with, as the strength of each blow is near bone shattering, and if not careful she could potentially cripple someone. This earned her the epithet of **Bone Breaker **(骨劈, _Kotsuheki_). One punch from the gloves can kill multiple Hollows even if it only strikes one, due to the shockwave it produces. Her kicks now have the power to demolish several city blocks. She can also completely deflect attacks like Cero and other energy attacks with ease. Furthermore, Yoruichi's endurance has increased, allowing her to take more damage and shrug it off like nothing; seemingly without noticing much of the pain, though it depends on the severity of the wound she receives. Lastly, Yoruichi's speed goes up dramatically, out pacing the likes of Byakuya and Suì-Fēng without her Shunpo. When used in conjunction with Shunpo, Yoruichi achieves hyper-speed taht rivals her husband's when he is in bankai.

**Enhanced Spiritual Power**: Yoruichi's already tremendously-immense reiatsu is augmented by a vast amount. In fact her power has grandly and explosively increased, that only opponents that are Captain-level or above are the only ones that can stand her enhanced power.

**Enhanced Shunkō**: In this form, Yoruichi's Shunkō is tremendously augmented to the point where it is almost unrecognizable as the same technique.

**Bankai: **_Not yet revealed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A truly impressive zanpakuto you gave me Red-san."-Yoruichi said with an approving smile.

"Thank you Yoruichi. I wanted it to fit your style since you prefer getting up close and personal to beat your opponent into the ground. Well that's it for now. Chapter two will hopefully be out soon along with information on Ichigo Shihōin. I also want to thank the writer Ten-tails on Bleachfanfiction dot net for letting me use the name **Sōkōte**. I'm out this mutha.


End file.
